yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/511-520
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 511. || هدیه ها می داد هر درویش را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || İlkbahar, Hak fermanı getirmedikçe, toprak sırrını nice açığa vurur? || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 512. || تا بیابد نطق مرغ خویش را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O, öyle bir cömert ve vericidir ki bu haberleri, bu eminliği ve bu doğruluğu bir cemada , kuru yeryüzüne vermiştir.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 513. || بعد سه روز و سه شب حیران و زار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Fâzıl ve ihsanı, kuru toprağı haberdar eder, kahır ve celâli de akıllı insanları kör eyler.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 514. || بر دکان بنشسته بد نومیدوار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Canda, gönülde o coşmaya takat yoktur. Kime söyliyeyim? Cihanda bir tek kulak yok!|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 515. || می نمود آن مرغ را هر گون نهفت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nerede bir kulak varsa; onun yüzünden, göz oldu. Nerede bir taş varsa; onun lûtfiyle yeşim taşına döndü.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 516. || تا که باشد اندر آید او بگفت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kimyayı meydana getiren o dur, kimya ne oluyor ki? Mucize bağışlayıcıdır, simya ne oluyor ki?|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 517. || جولقیی سر برهنه می گذشت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Benim bu öğüşüm, öğmeyi terk etmenin ta kendisidir; çünkü bu öğüş, varlık delilidir, varlık ise hatadır.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 518. || با سر بی مو چو پشت طاس و طشت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onun varlığına karşı yok olmak gerektir: onun huzurunda varlık nedir? Mânasız bir şeyden ibarettir!|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 519. || آمد اندر گفت طوطی آن زمان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Varlık kör olmasaydı... Ondan erirdi, güneşin hararetini tanır, anlardı.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 520. || بانگ بر درویش زد چون عاقلان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu zâhiri vucudun Allah’ın varlığıyla var olduğunu bilmemesi körlüğüne delildir.|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :